The present invention provides a fire extinguishing and fire retardant delivery method and system to suppress and extinguish fires, in particular, wildfires. Wildfires, which include forest and range fires, are fully self-sustaining and are either of such a size or in such a location, which make them unmanageable by conventional means. Current technologies for wildfire suppression are fuel starvation and/or removal and aerial delivery of suppression agents, such as water and retardant slurries. The self-sustaining nature of wildfires means that they generate very large incoming airflows, vertical updrafts and turbulence, which provide fuel/air sourcing and mixing. These airflow patterns generated by these fires make it difficult to deliver slurry retardant and/or water to the core of the fire. Delivery of such materials to the core of the fire can cool, block infrared transmission, and deprive the fire of fuel. The system of the present invention provides a method and means for delivering to a fire target, a retardant or extinguishing material in a thermal and/or pressure-sensitive container.
Another direct application of the type of container embodied in this patent is the use as a non-lethal weapon. The rupture of the canister can have a stun effect coupled with the disbursement of material into a crowd.